The Flamotta Team
Since our blog-post got more than 25 signatures, we finally were allowed to create our own page. So, welcome to the "Flamotta Team"-page! This team is dedicated entirely to the adorable relationship between Rory Flanagan and Sugar Motta, more commonly known as Sugary, Sugory and Flamotta. If you ship the Sugar-Rory Relationship, feel free to leave your signature or ask someone else to do it. We welcome every suppoorter. We are still making our baby steps, so if you have any constructive ideas to contribute, just tell us. :) Rules ---- #The normal rules also apply to this team page. #If you don't ship Flamotta, please go on a different page; please do not bash or vandalize this page. #You can't sign more than once. #You must have an account in order to sign. #Don't post inappropriate content (images, videos, fanfics, etc). #Respect other people's views. #Don't delete what isn't yours. #To avoid chaos, please don't undertake bigger changeswithout discussing them with other team-members. Signatures ---- # Andy I Am. And I Like Green Eggs and Ham #DoubleDdog09 Whatcha Doing On Your Back? AAAH You Should Be Dancin! YEAH! # ♥'' On the thin line between love and hate, I choose love - Kurtbastian for life'' ♥ # # ♥Each one a line or two, I'm fine baby, how are you?♥Flamotta♥ # SamAndQuinnForever123 # Noahshadowfangirl # KrazyGleek # Tinkerbell18 # Sugaryanderpezfinchel95 # UK1 # Klainegirl1912 # Gleek170 # Simple.PlanNER Surf's up dude # Brittanalovers # Izzimaple369 # Nrstooge # Puckleberry shipper 4 life. - Message & Blog ~ # SugaryFTW # Greenunicorn # Rory sugar123 # FinalF2481 # ★Jgal12 ★ Happy days are here again! Come and talk to me! # XIamAweSam # Purple-Glee-Project # ★FAITH.HOPE.TRUST★ # Cat5sparkles # GlenGleek # GleekBrittana4life # Sam Evans, you are crazy! Crazy about you. ♥ # PutYourHeartsUp # NightfallWolves # SamcedesandKlaineForever # Suggary # Once a Warbler always a Warbler - Layla Gleek 21:13, June 15, 2012 (UTC) # Gleek4ever2012 # It doesn't matter where you go in life, what you do, or how much you have. It's who you have beside you that counts. Fabrevans Forever ♥ # MoncheleGleek33 # Chiamaka Jane Onwuegbule # Finchelforever5000 # Soondegrassistar1 # Theworldscolliding # Supernovs <- inspired by sugar's nickname: SUPERNOVA # Gleek4life353 I loved you then and I love you now # QuicksamcedesFTW!! # Finchelgleekgirl PeaceKeepers ---- There are no peacekeepers here. Everyone gets treated equal. Poll ---- Do you think Rory lied about being deported at the end of the school year? Yes No Maybe What do you think this page's team colours should be? Green and Pink Green and Orange Green and Blue Other Templates ---- Flamotta Fanfiction ---- Read some fanfiction! "Little Miracles" Click here to read it! Rory goes back to Ireland, leaving Sugar broken hearted and with a little surprise. "Knock Knock" Click here to read it! Sugar and Rory don't know what to do when Sugar finds out one of the worst things a girl can in high school - she's pregnant. "Loves In Lies" Click here to read it! As Rory's perfect lie crumbles in around him, he has to find a way to win Sugar's forgiveness, as well as that of his friends before he must leave. Sugary/Sugory/Flanamotta with perhaps a dose of other canon couples. Flamotta songs ---- Here are some Flamotta related songs, hope you love it! Sugory Category:Teams